


the woes of the student council president

by plaincrepe



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaincrepe/pseuds/plaincrepe
Summary: Today, Fushimi Saruhiko (resident Student Council President) catches Yata Misaki (resident delinquent) smoking behind the school building.tsuredure children au
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	the woes of the student council president

**Author's Note:**

> Fushimi in this AU is Munkata's adopted brother from a young age, so while he's still 100% a snarky and manipulative little shit, he has got way less trauma, a lot more self assured and not so self destructive, but he's still way too taken with Misaki for his own good.  
> Also while his name is probably legally Munakata Saruhiko - I stuck with Fushimi Saruhiko because we don't need two Munakatas running around in this fic (and it didnt quite feel right.) 
> 
> also if you've not watched tsuredure children, there's this one plot with masafumi akagi, the student council president, who catches ryoko kaji, your typical blonde delinquent, smoking at school and makes her his girlfriend - but he actually plotted it all along and was always interested in her, and basically this is the entire chapter 4 of the manga in saruhiko/misaki form.

Yata Misaki is a third year at the local high school in town, he doesn’t know how he’s made it this far through school, doesn’t have a lot of friends (not for lack of trying) and everyday for half an hour after school ends, he makes his way to the back of the school for a smoke, the only place he had where he felt like he belonged to.

He used to meet up with his upperclassmen there, Kusanagi and Mikoto, who chain smoked a bit too enthusiastically, but were still pretty much the coolest people he knew, and their friend Totsuka, who never really smoked but was always there with a smile, a lot of kind words, and a camera. He doesn't like to admit it, but since the new year started, he's felt a stab of emptiness, and he knows he misses being with them, Mikoto and everyone who hung around him, a group which made him feel like he had someone, and somewhere to go to, and a reason to keep going to school. But this year, he knows they're gone for good, and this year he’ll just have to make do with the memories.  
So he’s still here, at the back of the school building, carrying on their tradition by himself every afternoon before he trudges home again.

His grades still aren’t much good, and he’s pretty much been dismissed by the teachers as a common delinquent, so he takes another drag of the cigarette and watches the clouds go by most days.

\--

Fushimi Saruhiko was the student council president, having been the natural choice to succeed his brother (the impeccable and stellar Munakata Reisi, who was overbearingly supportive and completely infuriating), so he knows that Reisei knows the ins and outs of how to run a school, and can recite the school's rulebook inside and out to any students out of line, and to keep everything in order.... but there was, and always had been This One Thing that seemed to ‘accidentally’ slip his brother’s attention, which happened to be the after school smoking ring that also ‘accidentally’ happened to be run by Reisi’s sort-of boyfriend and his gang of delinquents. Most of the gang had since graduated with Mikoto and were probably off terrorizing people, but Fushimi also knew that there’s one idiot in his grade from Mikoto’s gang that still hung around by himself, at the back of the school. Yata Misaki sleeps through most of his classes, doesn’t have a lot of friends, and has been mostly alone ever since Mikoto and co. graduated. He is very much an idiot, but still, he stubbornly stays behind every day to smoke, and that piques Fushimi’s interest.  
It’s not hard to find Yata Misaki, and one day, he finds himself strolling out of the student council office, and making his way to the back of the school building.

\--

Yata is deep in thought, one hand shoved into his hoodie pocket and the other raised up to his mouth, cigarette pressed between his two fingers., He lets out a heavy sigh, blowing smoke out, watching it drift lazily towards the sky. It’s not like there’s anyone left to sit with him and talk about school anymore anyway, and for a second his heart twists a little, a wistful pinch of emptiness.

It wouldn’t be so bad with someone else around, he thinks privately, remembering all the times Kusanagi had offered him extra smokes, or Mikoto with his smoke tricks and Totsuka’s bright happy smiles and extra drinks. He feels a little lost in his thoughts as he takes another long drag and it takes him a lot longer than usual before he hears the alarming sound of footsteps rounding the corner of the building.

Shit. Yata flings the cigarette on the floor and tries to grind it as quickly as possible under his heel. He looks around frantically trying to plot out the easiest escape route. Yata’s no wimp, but he knows there’s certain situations he can’t exactly fight his way out of, and he’s basically done for if a teacher finds him here, smoking on campus.

Fuck. Nope. Whoever is at that corner is basically behind him now, and there’s nowhere to go except to turn around and make up some sort of excuse for whatever bastard had the nerve to come and bother him, but the words die on his lips.

Ah fuck. He’s probably going to get suspended. Because he recognizes exactly who this is.

It’s the fucking student council president, Fushimi, Munkata’s little brother, ruthless, probably a genius, top of their grade while still managing to run the entire school and all its events without any problems at all. With a stick in the mud like this, Yata knows there’s no way out, yet he still tries to surreptitiously grind the cigarette butt under his heel in a last ditch effort.

“Smoking that much will give you cancer, you know, Yata Misaki,” Fushimi drawls, stopping in front of Yata, fixing his gaze onto the redhead.

“Y-you!” Misaki hollers, still trying to look around for any way out of this god forsaken situation., He wonders if he should pretend he doesn’t know who Fushimi is, or if he should opt for something suspiciously like begging - even though Yata doesn’t beg - for some kind of mercy just because he’s pretty sure he can strike up some sort of deal if he tries hard enough. He knows he is so fucked, and if his mom and stepdad weren’t already on his case, he can just imagine the earful he’ll get if they find out he’s been smoking on top of sleeping through all his classes, and Mikoto isn’t there to save his ass anymore either, and, unlike him, he’s not sleeping with the student council president.

“It’s not like you give a fuck anyway, you’re probably just going to suspend me or something aren’t you,” Yata grumbles, and rolls his eyes.

Fushimi cracks a small smile, and Yata doesn’t know how he feels right now, because while his first instinct is full of optimistic relief, his self preservation instincts kick in with a right dose of horror. After all, this is Fushimi they’re talking about, and if he’s even a fraction like Munakata was, the smiles are all for show and he might be missing a kidney by tomorrow.

“Actually, I’ll let you go just this once,” Fushimi says breezily, and Yata lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Really? Are you sure?” Misaki says, relief bleeding into his voice.

“Oh absolutely. On one condition that is,” Fushimi informs him, a perfectly neutral and proper tone, and Misaki nods along, possibilities running through his mind. It would definitely be for some school event. Maybe extra cleaning duties? Helping out with the upcoming festival? The worst would be having to join a club - but anything was better than getting suspended. Yata was pretty sure he could take it on-,he knew his class was probably running a cafe and he definitely knew his way around a kitchen.

“If you give me a kiss.”

Yata stares. What the fuck did he- No no - he heard that right, his ears have never failed him before and they weren’t going to fail him now but this was, this was just insane, he concluded. The only possible reason for this, was that Fushimi was either, completely out of his mind, or getting back at Yata for being associated with his brother’s boyfriend who he probably hated or something because there was no way that batshit, completely inappropriate suggestion was in any way the actual intention of this whack student council president - no matter how odd his brother had been.

“Are you fucking with me?” Yata blurts out, and Fushimi throws him a derisive look.

“No, quite serious,” Fushimi says, pushing his glasses up a little, before continuing on as if he hadn’t looked at Yata like he was a particularly nasty stain on his shoe.

“It’s an issue that’s been on my mind recently, and I thought that…. Perhaps you might be able to help me out. You see, I’ve never been with a man before, and I think this might be my best choice.”

Misaki lets out a loud bark of laughter, at the (possibly) deranged student council president. This pretentious, uptight, glasses touting bastard can’t be serious, so he blurts out the only thing his confused brain is offering him.

“Ha! What, you can’t get it up with women or something?”

“No - I’ve tried that.”

“W-what! You’ve had, you’ve tried wh-! ”

“I’ve had a hard time finding interest in women, and I can’t see any pleasure in the actual practice of dating at all,” Fushimi says in an flat matter of fact tone, glancing at Yata again.

“Ha! Ha!” Yata declares confidently, “So I bet that’s why you asked me, because you want to kiss someone to find out right? I’m probably the best teacher out there you know, I’m an expert on this kinda stuff!”

He wasn’t.

Fushimi gives him a dry look.

“No. I know how to kiss.”

“O-oh. My bad.”

“Well I suppose you’re taking this much better than I thought you would,” Fushimi says.

“U-uh because It’s not my first time or anything! I mean, I’d do anything for the right price!” Yata declares, jutting his chin out. Two could play this weird game, and Yata hazards that if he gets the better of Fushimi, he might even walk away without needing to do anything this time.

“Oh? And how much would exactly would you sell your body for?” Fushimi says, a glint in his eyes.

Shit. Misaki’s eyes slide away from Fushimi’s, awkwardly trying to mentally come up with some sort of reasonable amount. 10,000? 100,000 Yen? How much did people pay for these kinds of services anyway? How would he know in the first place? Why was the Munakata family like this?

“Like - 100,000 Yen!” Misaki stammers out, bracing himself for Fushimi’s next move.

And watches with increasing horror as the student council president slowly retrieves a stack of money from the depth of his blazer, raising it up so they could both see it.

“This is enough right?”

“Wait hold up - what are you doing with this much money anyway!” Misaki yelps, alarm in his voice.

Fushimi smirks.

“Doesn’t matter - that’s how much you requested. So let’s get started shall we?” Fushimi says smoothly, before cocking his head at Yata in interest, “...unless… don’t tell me, you’re scared?”

“Who are you calling scared you bastard!” Misaki chokes out, but his voice is only a little less shaky than his knees which tremble like he’s just gotten off a really scary ride at an amusement park, and he’s willing, desperately, for his body to stop betraying him like this. He sucks in a breath, steeling himself for what comes next.

“Not scared?” Fushimi says again, bringing one hand to the zipper on his pants, drawing it down agonizingly slowly, the sound of the zip echoing ridiculously loudly in the empty, terrifying silence.

“A-ah!” Yata jolts, turning away, trying not to let Fushimi see the panic in his eyes, and before he even notices Fushimi move, he has him pinned against the wall.

Yata eyes Fushimi’s face, and glancing at the arms trapping him closer, and Yata definitely can’t escape now. He pointedly ignores his brain’s comments about the closeness of Fushimi’s face - a lot prettier now that he can see it up close, and his gaze falls upon Fushimi’s blue eyes, blazing hot.

“You’ve never actually been paid to have sex with anyone, have you?” Fushimi says.

“I totally have! Done it and stuff!” Yata retorts, flustered.

“You can’t even say the word sex,” Fushimi states.

“S-s-e - se-”

“Plus, normal people don’t ask for 100,000 yen and that means you probably don’t know much about payment systems for sexual services at all,” he says, an undercurrent of amusement in his voice, and Misaki opens his mouth to protest.

Then Fushimi smiles kindly.

“You know. 100,000 is too little. I think you should value yourself more,” he says almost confession-like.

Yata stares again. His head is spinning a little, because he’s wildly confused. First he propositions sex, and then this. Maybe, is this his own twisted way of confessing to Yata? Does he actually like him? Yata’s brain helpfully reminds him again - Fushimi is attractive, maybe, probably, definitely Yata’s type, and in spite of the awful personality, the sudden earnestness almost melts Yata’s heart.

“Y-you” Yata says, struggling to come up with something to say in response, but the smug bastard always seems to get the first and last word, and looks at him in appraisal.

“You still owe me a kiss though. That’s definitely in our contract.”

Yata lets out a loud noise of frustration, and points accusingly at Fushimi with all the determination he can muster.

“Yeah alright! I’m not scared of your kisses or whatever, because I’m a pro so let’s just get it over and done with!”

Fushimi chuckles, amused, and leans in, closer and closer, and Misaki stubbornly turns his head up a little, feeling his cheeks heating up, the tips of his ears becoming warm, eyes fluttering closed, before Fushimi suddenly pulls away.

“You stink,” he says, pinching his nose. “Of cigarettes and cancer.”

“Oh fuck off!” Misaki hollers back, “What is it to you anyway? It’s not like you’re my boyfriend or anything!”

“Your boyfriend huh?” Fushimi says, a small secretive, smile playing over his lips, and leans towards Misaki’s face. “That sounds nice,” and then Fushimi’s capturing his lips, his hand cupping the side of Misaki’s face.

The kiss is pleasant, Misaki’s traitorous brain informs him. Fushimi’s lips are warm - warmer than he acts - and soft and gentle in all the ways Fushimi isn’t, pressed against his own, and Fushimi smells really fucking nice, like some sort of fancy body wash, and his hands cup Misaki’s face so carefully that Misaki can’t stop the blush spreading on his cheeks, because, it is his first kiss, and he almost feels like Fushimi might even like him from the way he’s kissing him.

Fushimi pulls away, and Misaki reluctantly lets him break the kiss, staring into Fushimi’s stupidly good looking face.

“You know…” Fushimi admits quietly, “I might just fall in love with you Yata Misaki.”

Misaki’s heart stops a beat, and he blames it on his stupid traitorous body, and Fushimi’s stupid, weirdly caring words, because he can’t help but feel the same thing - and he’s damned if he’ll admit that shit out loud because it’s totally not cool, but he can’t say anything, only tightens his hands into fists, looking away, his cheeks still on fire.

Then Fushimi smirks.

“But only if you quit smoking,” Fushimi says, and Yata scowls. Yeah. That’s right. He’s still a dick.

“Fuck you!”

\--

And that’s how Yata Misaki found himself in a relationship with the shittiest, most smug bastard in the school.

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to my long suffering beta because i ignored their advice last minute hence all the typos i can't seem to get rid of and edit out because im an idiot so as an apology here's some snarky comments from them while editing. 
> 
> Beta commentary: 
> 
> Yata is a dumb baby boy.  
> Fushimi is here to interrupt sadboy hours  
> Everyone (fushimi) loves an easily baited dumbass (yata) 
> 
> Q: Why are the Munakata family like that?  
> A: gay isotopes in the family drinking water. 
> 
> also if you want more - the anime compilation of akagi and kaji:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGhVyr_a4Jw&fbclid=IwAR2Nkq0Il8ufqQep4yQ-essp4v9r6uoO4COalOVrRugU8YdtqHjRumNrmI4


End file.
